<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise by AmelieeilemA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930690">Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieeilemA/pseuds/AmelieeilemA'>AmelieeilemA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha!Nico&amp;Omega!Levi [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Levi Schmitt - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, nico kim - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieeilemA/pseuds/AmelieeilemA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It looks like you not only had broken heart syndrome...” said Meredith Grey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha!Nico&amp;Omega!Levi [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* A very very short story. Came up with it after I saw s16e10.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Levi saw when he opened his eyes was the ceiling of the hospital, he soon remembered the fact that he had a broken heart syndrome. Then, when he turned over, Nico was the second thing he saw.</p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>“My heart was broken.” Levi smiled at his partner who looked worried because of him.</p><p>“Mine too.” Nico leaned towards the bed to tell Levi the condition of Taryn.</p><p>“Can I go see her?” Levi asked.</p><p>“Yeah. In a minute.” Nico climbed onto the bed to hug him from behind. He was petrified when he saw Levi pass out during the operation last night. He wrapped his arms tightly around his lover.</p><p>They shared the intimate moment for a while before they were interrupted.</p><p>“Sorry for interrupting.” Meredith Grey walked into the ward.</p><p>“Doctor Grey.” The couple greeted the attending physician simultaneously. Nico got off the bed as soon as he could.</p><p>“Glad to see that you’re awake.” Meredith said it with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Glad to see that you’re not mad at me anymore.” Levi replied with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Looks like you’re in good spirits.” She flipped the pages on the folder. She frowned when she set her sight at one page.</p><p>“Mmm... Schmitt.” Said Meredith Grey.

</p><p>“It looks like you not only had broken heart syndrome...” </p><p>“But you’re also 4 week pregnant.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sure.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>* He’s ashamed to admit how deeply in love he was, so he kept this as a secret of his own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Thank you for your kudos on the last chapter, they mean a lot to me. I promised you that I would try to continue the story and I did it😂</p><p>* I don’t think the show has mentioned about Levi’s dad, so I made up the reason why he is not in the show😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Meredith Grey said that he was pregnant, Levi was stunned. He believed Nico was stunned as well even though he didn’t look at his face.</p><p>The first thing that occurred to him was abortion. But he soon casted the idea out of his head because it somehow reminded him of what his dad did to him and his mom. The strong feelings of dislike stroke him. </p><p>“I’m keeping the baby.” Said Levi firmly.</p><p>-</p><p>Nico had never thought of starting a family, until one day when Levi and he were lying in the bed, cuddling and sharing one of the most intimate moments, the idea of starting a family with Levi just popped out of nowhere. The feeling of having someone you loved by your side and the warmth that was coming from Levi’s body were so good that made him never want to leave, and he didn’t mind turning their relationship into a legally accepted relationship. Sometimes when he looked at Levi, his brain started to picture their future, maybe Levi would move to his place, so they could live together, maybe they would even have a kid one day….</p><p>But Nico had never told Levi about this. He’s ashamed to admit how deeply in love he was, so he kept this as a secret of his own.</p><p>When Nico heard Levi saying that he was keeping the baby. He covered Levi’s hand with his own. He looked Levi in his eyes with sincerity. Levi could always see love in Nico’s dark eyes, therefore he has never questioned Nico’s love for him. </p><p>“Sure.” Said Nico.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“I can reach for my own water.” Said Levi after Nico got him the water in his hurry. </p><p>“I’m only pregnant, not disabled.” Levi smirked.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with me helping you with that.” </p><p>“I want to take care of you and...our kid.” Nico put his eye on Levi’s flat stomach. He could hardly imagine that there was a child settling inside, a child of Levi and his.</p><p>Seeing Nico stare at his belly and manage a slight smile made Levi grin. He put his hand on his belly and gently stroke it. It had only been a day since he knew he was pregnant, but it was long enough for him to adopt a new habit. </p><p>“We can’t wait to see you, honey.”Levi whispered to his belly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>